


μ'sic Forever

by somepinoykid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepinoykid/pseuds/somepinoykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WiP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:Quiet

Quiet. It’s really quiet. I must admit, the last three years have been so crazy, I can’t remember the last time a room we were in was this peaceful. Looking around gives me flashbacks of training camp at Maki’s beach house. Everyone together like this, it reminds me of a much simpler time. Kimonos and duffle bags are scattered all over the floor, making it nearly impossible to navigate the room. So I guess it’ll be fine if I stay right where I am. Just for a couple more minutes. As I lay my head back down onto the cot, I catch glimpse of her. I could stare at her forever. She’s so cute when she’s asleep. Wait, I haven’t slept a wink yet. But how could I? Ever since they rolled her out of the recovery room, I’ve just wanted to watch over her. Just like I always have. Just like I always will. I probably should sleep though, it’s…been…a…really…long…

* * *

 

 

“Nozomi.” two taps on my shoulder pull me out of my slumber. “Nozomi, wake up. I’m up now you can take my spot. You really shouldn’t be sleeping hunched over like that. Nozomi, hey.”

“ _yawn_ Huh, hey Maki, I’m fine right here.”

“Hey, believe it or not, Eli won’t be getting up and walking away anytime soon. Go lay down and sleep a bit. Please?” How does she manage to sound so stern at this hour?

“What time is it?”

“5:45, I’m pretty sure only you and me up right now.”

I sit up and feel some aching in my back, maybe Maki is right. Maybe I’m just getting old. She helps me up and wraps me in a blanket. Making our way through the mess on the floor was already a task, but it monumentally harder just because of how much I can hear the bed calling my name.

As I lay down next to Nico on the stiff mattress , I whisper,  
“Hey, if Eli-“

“Nozomi, when she wakes up, I’m sure some spiritual energy will let you know.” Maki sounded so sure that her sarcasm didn’t feel so blistering.

“Well, did we win?”

“Yup, that makes two in a row.” She replies as she winks an eye at me. "There’s something to be happy about right? Everything is gonna be okay. Good night”

“The rest of you guys should go home and celebrate. This isn’t the place to be after winning kou-“ My eyes are getting heavier the more I relax.

“Nozomi, how could you ever expect us to be anywhere else but here after what happened last night? Everything will be okay. Good night."

As I fall asleep, all I can think about is Eli. She doesn’t deserve this.

* * *

 

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, rays of sunshine began to beam in through the cracks of my eyelids.

“Hey shut up Honoka, let’s try not to wake her up. Come on put your shoes on, Nico is already outside waiting.” Umi exclaimed, or at least it sounded like her. And it sounds like she wants to throw Honoka out the window.

“I really doubt you can wake someone up from anesthesia by talking, and you call me dumb? Look they’re gonna show us next, oh we look good!” She exclaimed while being shoved out the door that promptly slams behind her.

“Kayo-chin, look at how cute you are ~nyaa”

“You too Rin, but shhhh!” Hanayo managed to muffle out whatever Rin had left to say.

The sun was rushing into my eyes as I slowly opened them. Everyone left in the room stood in the front corner staring at the wall mounted TV. They were showing a recap of our performance the night before.

“Welcome back to the morning news. Last night was the 70th annual kohaku uta gassen. The red team celebrated it’s second win in a row, headlined by pop-idol sensation μ’s…”

It’s all coming back to me now.

“…cut short when group member, Ayase Eli seemed to have suffered a lower body injury during their performance of their latest single…"

No, no, no. Please no.

“…due to this the group left the venue as soon as their performance concluded to go to the hospital as the injury appeared to be fairly serious. This was to the dismay of many in attendance. We will update you when we have more information. Now for the first update on the JPX for the year, we pass it over to Jun.”

I realized at that moment, what happened last night was not a bad dream. I know what this means. I want to scream. Actually, inside I am screaming. But I have to maintain my composure.

“Good morning everyone, is…is Eli awake yet?” Nobody seemed to hear me, but nobody was talking either. Silence had engulfed the room. The gravity of what transpired last night was setting in slowly, like a rolling fog.

“Good morning everyone.” I repeated. Again, nobody responded but Kotori and I happened to somehow meet eyes.

“Ah Nozomi, hello. Good morning!” waving her hands. "Doctor was just in, she said about half an hour and Eli should be up. You weren’t up all night with her, were you? You slept right through the news. They showed us from…uh” hesitation filled her breath, her words were walking on eggshells at this point. I could see the concern on her face, something I have grown to love over the years.

“Oh, no. I just slept really well. We won. Isn’t that great?” I slowly crawl off of the sleeper sofa and look out the window. The sun is shining, quite uncommon for this time of the year. I turn around and survey the room, it was too dark to do this last night. Wait, all of our stuff is off the floor. That’s a pleasant surprise. “Maki, how did you manage to get us this big of a room on such short notice?” I turn and ask as I reach for a blanket to fold.

“Well, the mayor wasn’t dying so the suite was open. We keep this room open for VIPs. It’s actually quite common for most hospitals to have rooms like this. Once I found out we’d be headed here I made the call. Presidential suite, pretty sweet huh?” Maki responded without looking up from her phone.

“Where’s Honoka, Umi and Nico?”

“Starbucks run. We kinda just guessed on what you wanted, that okay?”

“Of course, thanks.” Before I can say anymore,

“Hold on I’ve got to take this.” she exclaims on her way out the door.

After stacking the red plush blanket and the pillows I slept on, I look over and see Rin and Hanayo at one of the small tables on the other side of the room looking at a laptop. Near by, Kotori sitting on the floor, carefully removing the accessories we put on the kimonos for last night and putting them in the dress bags that we stuffed into one of the duffle bags. Typical rituals following performances.

I guess I snuck up Rin and Hanayo judging by the split second jump that followed me walking up to them.

“Good morning you two, anything good?”

“Oh hi, Nozomi! Lots of people are on social media wondering what happened last night. Some are angry we left the early but mostly just lots of people sending their positive thoughts.” Hanayo quickly points out all the people posting their well wishes for Eli.

“Post a quick response apologizing about last night. Also, that we appreciate all the well wishes and Eli will update as soon she can. Don’t forget to greet them happy new year as well. Thanks guys.”

“Already on it~nyaa. They don’t call us public relations for nothing.” Rin pronounces.

At that moment, rustling by the door as followed by a “We’re back!” Honoka bursts through the door holding flowers and balloons. Making her way around the room, Umi hands everyone their breakfast with a smile. “Good morning Nozomi, green tea and sausage biscuit okay? Comfort food right? We can take it easy on the diet for a bit. It’s a holiday after all.”

“Of course, thank you.” These girls know me so well. By this point, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo have finished what they were doing earlier and we all gravitate as a group towards the center of the room where there was more space for us.

“How’s sleeping beauty?” Nico sits down on one of the couches with her drink and everyone else follows suit and finds a seat. “I was asleep before they got her out of recovery, I’m assuming everything went well?”

As I take seat right next to Eli’s bed, I realize that I can’t really remember anything the doctor said last night after surgery. The hours after the concert went by in a blur. Surprisingly enough, they were able to do the surgery at that hour on New Year’s Eve of all nights. Being somewhat popular has it’s perks it seems. “Hope so, doctor said it’s too early to tell how bad the damage actually is.”

We continue to make small talk for awhile but I judging by the looks on everyone’s face, there wasn’t much to talk about. At this point, I had my hand on top of Eli’s. Every so often, I make sure to brush the long blonde strands of hair away from here eyes to the side of her face. I feel like both a lover and a mother. To be honest, I’m not really paying attention to the conversations going on around me until the vibration of my phone knocks me out of my day dream.

 

 **Alisa [8:25am]**  
**Hey, everything alright? Me and Yukiho just finished the temple clean up from last night’s ceremony. We’re gonna head over soon.**

**[8:26 am]**  
**Of course, travel safe. See you soon.**

 

Oh no, I guess in my frenzied state last night I only texted Alisa the room we were in.

“Right Nozomi? Hello?” Nico was waving her hands from across the room.

“I’m sorry, what was that?"

Before Nico could respond, the room goes silent. All eyes meet

I feel the cold hand underneath mine start to move. The sound of slow, soft groans fill the silent room. Her fingers find themselves intertwined with mine as we all hear "Happy...New Year...everyone."


	2. New Year

**January 1st, 2018; 1:05pm; Akiba General Hospital (VIP Suite)**

 

Shuffling out the door one at a time, 8 girls exit the room, all waving and extending one final farewell to those of us who remained. As I’m turning to head back into the room, I feel a pull on my shoulder. “Hey, if you need anything, I mean anything at all, you know how to reach me okay? But don’t worry, it’s not like she’s dying. Just relax. Everything will be alright, okay? ” Nico said softly, grasping both of my hands in hers, flashing that bright smile that made her world famous. As I watch her run back towards the group entering the elevator, I begin to repeat those words in my head. _Everything will be okay, everything will be okay._ I take a deep breathe as I turn the cold doorknob, the warmth of the room embracing my tired body as I walk back over to Eli’s bedside.

“It was really nice of everyone to spend their New Year’s with me, I feel really bad for being such a burden.” Eli whispered, she sounds both depressed and exhausted.

 I look deep into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, I can see the pain she’s going through. “Elichhi, it’s hardly past noon. Plus, do you really think after all these years those girls mind spending time with you? Especially after what happened. Besides, it was basically a sleepover, just like old times. It was fun.” I tried smiling at her, but she was having none of it. It was probably a good thing that all Eli replied with was a slow sigh, neither of us had much to say. For a couple minutes after, we both just sat there in silence. It being New Year’s, there wasn’t much on tv, but we were content.

 “Hey, Mom called.” Arisa said monotonously as she exited the bathroom. Her hair held together by a bright pink towel wrapped up in a bun. “She just wanted to make sure you were doing alright and told me to tell you to call her back. You know, showering in hospitals is such a pain. No shampoo or anything.” As she pulls one of the upholstered chairs up to the bed, she first looks at me then down to her sister.

 “Arisa, you don’t have to stay here. You should go enjoy your day.”

 “Onee-chan, you really need to stop being such a downer, I’m having fun. So is Nontan,right?” she practically squeals, tilting her head as if to say ‘c’mon help me out’. As she lays her head on her older sister’s shoulder, Eli smiles. Finally showing a bit of life, she wraps her hand around her little sister and gives her a tiny peck on her forehead, “Did you grab me any treats from last night? I heard Yukiho’s mom made some red bean buns that were to die for. Honoka said she packed me some but ended up eating them while I was still asleep.” “What else do you expect from her?” Laughs echoed throughout the gigantic room.

  
Hours ended up passing, just the three of us talking back and forth. Trying our best to keep the spirits high and the conversation light. It was a holiday after all. As the sun went down and the conversation grew dry, Eli and I found ourselves seemingly alone once again after Arisa had left to go get some dinner for us.

 “Nozomi.” The tone of her voice shattered the illusion of happiness she had put on for her sister. “I didn't worry you guys too much did I? When I got back to the dressing room, my knee...it felt like it was on fire. I didn't want to act that way, I...I'm really sorry.” I was speechless. Despite it happening a little over 24 hours ago, all of it seems so long ago. “Well, I'll try to get better soon, as soon as I can.” She said as she begins to sit up in her bed and straighten her long blonde hair with the tips of her fingers. “We have so many things we want to accomplish this year, I promise I won't be out too long. I'm sure this is nothing too serious. ” Our eyes lock once again as she reaches over and holds onto my hand, “I maybe a bit needier than I usually am. ” In all the years I've known Eli, I don't think I’ve ever seen her so vulnerable. The look of despair she had in her eyes was indescribable. It wasn't sadness or self pity, it was fear.

 “Elicchi, you know that I'll be your side until the very end. Not just me, we’ll all be here for you every step of the way. ”

 “Do you promise?”

 “I promise.”

 She smiled at me as I could see tears begin to well up in the foreground of her blue eyes.

Right at that moment, the door knob begins to turn and Arisa walks in with what smells like fried rice, “I'm back, hope you guys like Chinese. It's the only place open today.”

I take a look back over at Eli and she had wiped all the tears away, she had put her mask back on. “Arisa you better have gotten me some of those walnut prawns.” “Of course Onee-chan, I got plenty. Oh I took your card by the way. Just thought you should know.” “Wait, what?!”


End file.
